marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Daisy Johnson
|płeć = |wiek = 30 lat (biologicznie) |status = Żywa Martwa (alternatywna linia czasu) |urodziny = 2 lipca 1988 |przepustka = Poziom 1 (dawniej) Poziom niebieski (dawniej) |tytuł = Hakerka Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Agentka HYDRY (dawniej; w Platformie) Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej; w Platformie) Dyrektorka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej; tymczasowo) |przynależność = Fala przypływu (dawniej) T.A.R.C.Z.A. * Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej) * Tajni Wojownicy (dawniej) Hive (dawniej; pod kontrolą) HYDRA (dawniej; nieświadomie; w Platformie) T.A.R.C.Z.A. (dawniej; w Platformie) |rodzina = Jiaying † (matka) Calvin Zabo (ojciec) |pseudo = Quake Skye 0-8-4 Mary Sue Poots Doktor Nugent Agentka Melinda May Jacqueline Rippon Szokująco-wstrząsający duet (z Lincolnem Campbellem) Agentka Quake Niszczycielka światów Sinara Smith |aktor = Chloe Bennet |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |seria = }} Daisy Johnson, dawniej znana jako Skye, a prawnie znana pod nazwiskiem Mary Sue Poots – genialna hakerka i agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Jest córką Calvina L. Johnsona, doktora pracującego w Chinach oraz Jiaying, kobiet z rasy Nieludzi, która została zabita przez HYDRĘ wkrótce po przyjściu na świat Daisy. Dorastając jako sierota, dziewczyna przyjęła imię Skye i dołączyła do grupy „haktywistów” znanej jako Fala przypływu, dzięki której mogła wyjawić światu istnienie obcych, superbohaterów oraz półbogów na świecie. Kiedy pojawiła się na radarze T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Phil Coulson zwerbował ją do swojej drużyny. Jednakże prawdziwym powodem, dla którego dziewczyna dołączyła do agencji było dążenie do odkrycia prawdy o swoich rodzicach. Przyłączyła się do zespołu jako konsultant, jednak z biegiem czasu zyskała miano pełnoprawnego członka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wraz z drużyną brała udział w poszukiwaniu „Jasnowidza” oraz członków projektu Stonoga, a w trakcie powstania HYDRY Skye odkryła, że jej przyjaciel i członek ekipy Coulsona – Grant Ward – jest zdrajcą i uśpionym agentem. Z pomocą Skye, T.A.R.C.Z.A. odniosła zwycięstwo, wygrywając ostateczną bitwę z Jasnowidzem, którym był John Garrett. Kiedy Phil Coulson został nowym dyrektorem T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Skye, razem z resztą zespołu, przystąpiła do odbudowy organizacji. Przez kolejne kilka miesięcy kontynuowała misję zatrzymania odłamów HYDRY, co doprowadziło ją do okrycia prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu. W końcu dziewczyna spotkała swojego ojca, który okazał się być przestępcą, a z biegiem czasu dowiedziała się o kosmicznym pochodzeniu matki. Wystawiona na działanie mgły Terrigenu wyzwoliła swój ukryty potencjał i zyskała zdolności manipulacji wibracjami, co uczyniło z niej Nieczłowieka i wyłączyło z czynnej służby w agencji. Aktywowanie uśpionych mocy przykuło uwagę innych Nieludzi, a gdy inna frakcja T.A.R.C.Z.Y. dowodzona przez Roberta Gonzalesa zaatakowała ją, obdarzony zdolnościami Gordon ocalił ją i przeniósł do Zaświatów, gdzie pod okiem swojej matki lepiej zrozumiała swoje umiejętności. Później Daisy odegrała olbrzymią rolę w wojnie z Nieludźmi, w trakcie której na jaw wyszły złe zamiary Jiaying. Po odniesieniu zwycięstwa w wojnie, Skye zaczęła używać swojego oryginalnego imienia. Stała się pierwszym rekrutem, a zarazem liderem specjalnego zespołu obdarzonych mocami ludzi, który został stworzony przez dyrektora Coulsona. Rozpoczęła ścisłą współpracę z Alphonso Mackenzie'em, a ich głównym zdaniem stało się odszukiwanie nowych Nieludzi. Agentka Johnson w końcu otrzymała swój oddział Tajnych Wojowników, który poprowadziła w bitwie przeciwko HYDRZE. Podczas jednej z misji drużyny Nieludzi, starożytny Nieczłowiek, znany jako Hive, przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Daisy i wykorzystał ją, by kontynuować swój plan podboju świata. Przez kilka dni była prawą ręką Hive'a, dopóki armia Nieludzi, którą wspólnie budowali, nie wpadła w pułapkę, która spowodowała, iż Lash wyzwolił Johnson spod wpływu mrocznego Nieczłowieka, jednocześnie poświęcając się. Trauma spowodowana tymi wydarzeniami w połączeniu z bohaterskim poświęceniem się Lincolna Campbella sprawiły, że Johnson opuściła T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i stała się samozwańczym stróżem prawa oraz przyjęła pseudonim Quake. Biografia Wczesne życie thumb|left|Fotografia nowo narodzonej Daisy i jej ojca Urodzona w małej chińskiej wiosce w prowincji Hunan w ciepłą letnią noc 2 lipca 1988, Daisy była córką Jiaying – kobiety, posiadającej gen Nieludzi, który obdarzył ją zdolnością długowieczności – oraz Calvina Johnsona, doświadczonego lekarza . Wkrótce po narodzinach dziewczynki, grupa żołnierzy HYDRY napadła miasteczko i porwała mieszkańców, w tym matkę Daisy. Jiaying została przetransportowana do Austrii do fortecy generała HYDRY Wernera Reinhardta. Mężczyzna przeprowadził na kobiecie wiwisekcję, aby zdobyć jej nadzwyczajną krew i organy w celu zdobycia zdolności długowieczności, a martwe ciało porzucił w lesie, gdzie odnalazł je Calvin , który popadł w stan skrajnej wściekłości. Podczas gdy Zabo zmasakrował agentów HYDRY w trakcie poszukiwania swojej córki, Daisy została odnaleziona przez oddział T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który został wysłany, aby zbadać wyrządzoną masakrę. Agenci oznaczyli niemowlę kodem „0-8-4”, jednak drużyna została zabita przez wściekłego Calvina, co skłoniło agencję do wysłania wsparcia w postaci zespołu, składającego się z Richarda Lumley'a, Lindy Avery i trzech innych żołnierzy. Na miejscu pracownicy T.A.R.C.Z.Y. znaleźli niemowlę śpiące w ramionach martwego agenta . Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych, inni członkowie drużyny, która ocaliła Daisy, zaczęli być eliminowani. Żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, dziecko zostało przekazane przez Avery do sierocińca Świętej Agnieszki, gdzie nadano jej imię Mary Sue Poots , a z biegiem lat przenoszoną ją do różnych domów zastępczych . Ojciec dziewczyny wciąż nieustępliwie poszukiwał swojej córki. Kiedy miała dziewięć lat mieszkała z rodziną Brodys, którą zaczęła lubić, jednak wkrótce została ponownie wysłana do sierocińca . Ponieważ nie lubiła swojego imienia, zmieniła je na Skye, a gdy dorosła została ekspertem komputerowym i usunęła wszystkie oficjalne dane o swojej poprzedniej tożsamości Mary Sue Poots. thumb|Pliki T.A.R.C.Z.Y. dotyczące młodości Skye Jej obsesja związana z odnalezieniem prawdy o swoich biologicznych rodzicach spowodowała ucieczkę dziewczyny i przyłączenie się do grupy komputerowych aktywistów, znanej jako Fala przypływu. Skye podzielała poglądy na temat wolności i dostępności informacji głoszone przez grupę hakerów. Wkrótce dziewczyna poznała Milesa Lydona, z którym zaangażowała się w miłosny związek. Skye spędziła dwa lata, żyjąc w swojej furgonetce i używając swoich zdolności do wyjawiania tajnych danych do publicznej wiadomości, aby znaleźć informacje o rodzicach. Jednakże jedynym dowodem jakim znalazła na ich temat był ocenzurowany dokument T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Za sprawą tego znaleziska postanowiła zinfiltrować agencję . T.A.R.C.Z.A. Rekrutacja thumb|left|Skye nagrywa zakapturzonego bohatera Badając w Los Angeles pogłoski o czymś szerzej znanym jako „Stonoga”, Skye namierzyła adres powiązanego ze sprawą komputera i monitorowała podejrzany budynek, chcąc poznać prawdę o tajemniczym projekcie, o którym dowiedziała się z internetu. Gdy w pomieszczeniu na piętrze nastąpiła eksplozja, dziewczyna stała się świadkiem wypadku, w trakcie którego pojawił się zakapturzony bohater. Heros zdołał ocalić kobietę z płonącego budynku, a gdy zauważył, że Skye nagrywa cały incydent telefonem, uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Hakerka podbiegła pomóc oszołomionej kobiecie, a następnie opublikowała materiał wideo w sieci, w którym w imieniu Fali przypływu wystąpiła przeciwko polityce T.A.R.C.Z.Y., która przez lata ukrywała istnienie obdarzonych mocami ludzi. Zaintrygowana bohaterem w kapturze, śledziła mężczyznę, który udał się do lokalnej restauracji. thumb|Skye rozmawia z Mike'em Skye zjawiła się w barze i usiadła obok Michaela Petersona, po czym ostrzegła go, że znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Początkowo mężczyzna starał się zaprzeczyć, że to jego widziała wcześniej, jednak hakerka nie dała się oszukać i próbowała namówić go, żeby przestał się ukrywać. Doradziła mu, by uważał na T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i jej metody pracy, ponieważ organizacja poluje na takich jak on. Opowiedziała mu o tym jak agencja w jeden dzień posprzątała całe miasto po bitwie o Nowy Jork i stwierdziła, że równie szybko mogłaby zająć się nim. Zasugerowała mężczyźnie, żeby wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, ujawnił się i stał się prawdziwym superbohaterem, dzięki czemu zyskałby pracę i uznanie. Mimo to, Mike odrzucił jej propozycję i opuścił bar, jednak Skye zdołała niepostrzeżenie zabrać mu prawo jazdy, dzięki któremu poznała jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. thumb|left|Skye zostaje aresztowana przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. Tuż po spotkaniu z Mike'em, Skye próbowała nadać kolejny komunikat w imieniu Fali przypływu, mówiący o tym, że nic nie powstrzyma hakerów przed dojściem do prawdy, ale zanim mogła skończyć została namierzona i porwana przez dwóch agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Phila Coulsona i Granta Warda, którzy poszukiwali zakapturzonego herosa w celu zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa. Agenci potajemnie przetransportowali dziewczynę do Autobusu i zamknęli ją w pokoju przesłuchań, gdzie zaczęli zadawać pytania dotyczące Petersona. Coulson wyjawił, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. odkryła, iż telefon, którym dziewczyna nagrała materiał o Mike'u posiada taki sam podpis kryptograficzny, jak niektóre posty Fali przypływu i w ten sposób udało im się ją namierzyć. Skye stwierdziła, że z powodzeniem zinfiltrowała ich organizację, a jedyne, co odkryli to fakt, że nie są w stanie złamać jej zabezpieczeń, dlatego agenci nic na nią nie mają. thumb|Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. przesłuchują Skye Agent Ward zarzucił Skye, że celowo spowodowała eksplozję budynku w LA, by zmusić zakapturzonego bohatera do wyjścia z ukrycia, jednak dziewczyna zripostowała agenta, wspominając o tym, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. utajniła zajście w Nowym Meksyku czy projekt P.E.G.A.Z. i oskarżyła agencję, że wkrótce zapewne utajnią także „Stonogę”. Dziewczyna szybko zauważyła, że zarówno Coulson, jak i Ward nie wiedzieli nic o Stonodze. Phil zapewnił Skye, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. chce pomóc bohaterowi, którego spotkała, w przeciwieństwie do innych grup i ludzi, którzy mogą mu zagrozić. Hakerka wyjawiła, że wzmianki o Stonodze pojawiały się w internecie, dzięki czemu była w stanie namierzyć punkt dostępowy adresu MAC i zlokalizować budynek, w którym doszło do wybuchu. Zapytana o źródło swojej dociekliwości, Skye oznajmiła, że zależy jej na prawdzie, jednak Ward wystąpił przeciw niej i powiedział jej, że nie bez powodu tajemnice są tajemnicami. Gdy domagał się, by wydała T.A.R.C.Z.Y. tożsamość zakapturzonego bohatera, dziewczyna, nie ufając agentom, odmówiła, nalegając, by to jej pozwolili z nim porozmawiać. thumb|left|Skye rozmawia z Coulsonem o Mike'u Agenci wyszli na moment z pomieszczenia, a gdy wrócili, Coulson przedstawił Skye specyfik QNB-T16, będący najlepszym na świecie serum prawdy. Niespodziewanie, agent wstrzyknął serum swojemu towarzyszowi i wytłumaczył, że skoro dziewczyna im nie ufa może przesłuchać Warda i dostać odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania. Podczas przesłuchania, Skye zapytała między innymi o ilość ofiar na koncie mężczyzny, na co Ward przyznał, że zabił kilka osób, które były jego celami. Mężczyzna stał się emocjonalny, gdy Skye wspomniała o jego babci. Dziewczyna uzyskała również informacje o jego misji w Paryżu oraz o jego sceptycznym nastawieniu do powrotu Couslona z Tahiti. Gdy serum prawdy przestało działać, Ward usnął, a Skye udała się na rozmowę z Philem. Coulson pokazał jej materiał telewizyjny dotyczący ataku Mike'a na właściciela fabryki, ale dziewczyna wytłumaczyła, że Peterson nie był agresywny, gdy go spotkała. thumb|Skye oferuje pomoc w rozwiązaniu sprawy Skye postanowiła pomóc T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ocalić Mike'a, dlatego przekazała agentom skradzione prawo jazdy, dzięki czemu dowiedzieli się o jego tożsamości i ustalili jego motywy. Agent Fitz pokazał materiał z kamery bezpieczeństwa ze zniszczonego laboratorium, na którym widoczne były dwie osoby w trakcie kłótni, ale naukowiec nie potrafił odtworzyć wydarzeń, ze względu na uszkodzony plik. Skye poinformowała, że posiada zapisy dźwiękowe – które udało jej się nagrać przed wybuchem – w swojej furgonetce. Gdy Coulson przypomniał, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. nie złamała zabezpieczeń Skye, hakerka wyjawiła, że kod oparty jest na GPS-ie, dlatego muszą wrócić do alejki, w której została aresztowana. Phil wysłał agentkę Melindę May, aby ubezpieczała dziewczynę w trakcie operacji. Gdy Skye i May dotarły na miejsce, dziewczyna zaczęła przesyłać pliki audio Fitzowi. Kiedy transmisja danych dobiegła końca, zjawił się Peterson, który ogłuszył agentkę May i wyjaśnił hakerce, że on i jego syn Ace potrzebują jej pomocy. thumb|left|Skye usuwa pliki Petersona Mężczyzna rozkazał jej jechać do Union Station, a gdy dotarli tam nad ranem, kazał jej wyczyścić z systemów rządowych wszelkie dane na jego temat. Gdy zaczął się niecierpliwić, Skye uspokoiła go i wykorzystując sytuację ponownie włamała się do T.A.R.C.Z.Y., aby przekazać agentom swoje położenie. Dziewczyna wykasowała wszystkie dane, jednak gdy zjawiła się T.A.R.C.Z.A., Mike porwał Skye na dworzec, gdzie starał się zgubić agentów w tłumie. Dziewczyna dostrzegła grupę mężczyzn i zaatakowała jednego z nich, co sprowokowało ich do rzucenia się na Mike'a oraz dało Skye szansę na ucieczkę. Peterson szybko dogonił hakerkę i zabrał ją na balkon na wyższym poziomie, gdzie niespodziewanie zostali zaatakowani przez najemnika przebranego za funkcjonariusza policji, któremu udało się strącić mężczyznę na parter. Gdy najemnik wycelował strzelbą w Skye, na ratunek dziewczynie przybyła agentka May, która błyskawicznie powaliła przeciwnika, imponując hakerce. thumb|Skye obserwuje rozmowę Coulsona i Mike'a Skye podbiegła do Coulsona, który zaczął rozmawiać z Petersonem i starał się przemówić mu do rozsądku. Dziewczyna przyglądała się jak agent opanowuje sytuację i uspokaja Mike'a. Ostatecznie, agent Ward zdołał zneutralizować Mike'a, strzelając do niego z broni stworzonej przez Fitza i Simmons, która ustabilizowała niebezpieczną mieszankę wzmacniaczy znajdującą się w ciele mężczyzny. Skye odetchnęła z ulgą, wiedząc, iż Mike jest bezpieczny i cała sytuacja jest pod kontrolą. Później, Skye wraz z Coulsonem oddała Ace'a pod opiekę ciotki mieszkającej na farmie poza miastem. Dziewczyna, mimo że była zadowolona z rezultatu sytuacji z Petersonem, zauważyła, że nie udało im się dorwać Stonogi i jej przedstawicieli. thumb|left|Skye akceptuje ofertę Coulsona Coulson zapytał hakerkę o jej decyzję w sprawie dołączenia do jego drużyny. Skye była sceptycznie nastawiona do propozycji i tłumaczyła, że nie lubi pracować w zespole, ale Phil zapewnił ją, że niezupełnie są zespołem. Wspomniał także, że będąc w jego ekipie miałaby zagwarantowane miejsce w każdej poważniejszej aferze, co było głównym celem dziewczyny. Na wieść o niepotwierdzonym obiekcie naznaczonym kodem „0-8-4”, Coulson aktywował tryb poduszkowca w swoim samochodzie i kazał jej podjąć decyzję w 10 minut, zanim dotrą na lotnisko. Ostatecznie, Skye przyjęła ofertę i została konsultantką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. . Nauka współpracy thumb|Skye wyprowadza się ze swojego vana Skye musiała opuścić swoją furgonetkę i przeprowadzić się do Autobusu, po którym oprowadzili ją Fitz i Simmons. Agenci przyjęli dziewczynę do grupy w postaci konsultanta, a gdy otrzymali zgłoszenie o obiekcie „0-8-4”, wszyscy razem udali się do Peru. Skye szybko dostrzegła problemy występujące między członkami zespołu, które utrudniały im pracę w terenie. Wspólnie z Fitzem i Simmons, dziewczyna obserwowała jak krasnale kierowane przez młodych naukowców badały nieznany obiekt. Gdy zjawili się peruwiańscy żołnierze na czele z Camillą Reyes, Ward wszedł do świątyni i wdał się w krótką sprzeczkę z hakerką, którą przerwało przybycie rebeliantów. Agenci zdołali uciec ze strefy walki i wrócić na pokład Autobusu. W laboratorium Skye wzięła udział w kłótni całej drużyny, którą przerwał Coulson. Po sporze, dziewczyna chciała przeprosić Warda, ale gdy zobaczyła jego ranę postrzałową zaczęła się martwić i stwierdziła, że rana była przyczyną jego gniewu. Komendant Reyes wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami zdradziła drużynę Coulsona i przejęła kontrolę nad Autobusem. W obliczu zagrożenia, ekipa odłożyła na bok kłótnie i szybko nawiązała współpracę. Gdy doszło do konfrontacji, Skye starała się odzyskać obiekt 0-8-4, który aktywowany rozdarł bok samolotu. Dziewczyna wykorzystała składany ponton do załatania dziury i ostatecznie drużynie udało się wyjść cało z opresji. Ekipa udała się do Procy, żeby obejrzeć proces wystrzelenia niebezpiecznego urządzenia na Słońce. W trakcie świętowania zwycięstwa, Skye otrzymała wiadomość od Fali przypływu i zdecydowała się nie zrywać współpracy z grupą hakerów . Pierwsza misja w terenie thumb|Skye rozmawia z Ianem Quinnem Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. nie jest taka zła, jak początkowo wierzyła, Skye postanowiła zdobyć własną pozycję w szeregach agencji, dlatego zgłosiła się na ochotnika do tajnej misji na Malcie. Udało jej się zdobyć zaproszenie na przyjęcie organizowane przez miliardera Iana Quinna, który porwał naukowca T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Franklina Halla. Quinn przyłapał hakerkę na próbie kradzieży dokumentów z jego biura, ale dziewczynie udało się przekonać go, że planuje zdradzić T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. Kłamstwo pozwoliło jej wejść do pokoju, z którego dyskretnie aktywowała urządzenie, dzięki któremu Fitz wyłączył zabezpieczenia rezydencji i Coulson oraz Ward mogli wtargnąć do akcji. Później Skye wydostała się z willi z Grantem, zaraz po tym, jak Phil został zmuszony do zabicia porwanego naukowca, planującego zniszczenie całej wyspy. Po udanym zadaniu, Skye postanowiła zaangażować się w trening bojowy, a Ward został jej oficerem prowadzącym, z którym rozpoczęła szkolenie w walce wręcz, a także w posługiwaniu się bronią. Osobowość Początkowo, Skye była pewną siebie kobietą z obsesją na punkcie superbohaterskiej kultury oraz tajnych organizacji i spisków, które były do niej zaliczane. Jest drażliwa i potrafi przegadać każdego, dzięki swojej opanowanej, nie dającej się wyprowadzić z równowagi naturze. Jednakże po konflikcie z Johnem Garrettem, Skye stała się bardziej zdystansowana, powściągliwa w swoich słowach i w czynach i zaczęła brać swoją rolę członka nowej T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Coulsona bardziej poważnie. Pierwotnie, Skye postrzegała T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. jako rządową organizację pełną tajemnic, utrzymywaną w stylu słynnego Wielkiego Brata i konwencji powieści „Rok 1984”. Gdy organizacja upadła, dziewczyna dostrzegła jej rolę w obronie prawa i utrzymywaniu porządku na świecie. Obecnie, Skye uważa T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. Coulsona jako swoje nowe życie, a całą drużynę jako rodzinę, dla której jest zdolna do poświęceń. Emocjonalnie, Skye głęboko kocha swoich przyjaciół i martwi się o ich dobre samopoczucie. Żywi głęboką urazę do Granta Warda za zdradę ekipy. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Jemma była kretem w szeregach HYDRY, Skye martwiła się o przyjaciółkę do tego stopnia, że musiała być uspokajana przez Melindę, która uświadomiła jej, że Simmons nic nie będzie. Zauważyła także, że z Coulsonem było coś nie tak, gdy potrzebował pomocy z Słowami Stworzenia, mimo że oprócz niej samej i May nikt tego nie dostrzegł. Po przejściu terrigenezy, Skye była przerażona swoimi nowymi mocami i bała się reakcji przyjaciół, w szczególności Jemmy, która rozwinęła w sobie nienawiść do jednostek z umiejętnościami po spotkaniu z przemienioną Rainą. Mimo prób powrotu do akcji w terenie, Skye musiała postrzelić samą siebie I.C.E.R.-em, aby powstrzymać swoje moce. Gdy starała się stłumić swoje zdolności, żeby nie wywołać większych szkód, przypadkowo w procesie zraniła samą siebie. Po ucieczce z Gordonem i spotkaniu z Lincolnem oraz Jiaying, dziewczyna powoli zaczęła akceptować swoje nadnaturalne kompetencje, ale gdy dowiedziała się od matki o swym prawdziwym dziedzictwie, była w szoku. Stała się też bardziej wyrozumiała i współczuła wobec ojca, Calvina Zabo, mimo złych uczynków, których dopuścił się w przeszłości. Mimo tego, wciąż pozostała lojalna Coulsonowi, co pokazała, gdy nalegała, by Gordon przeteleportował ją do T.A.R.C.Z.Y., żeby mogła uratować Lincolna i Deathloka. Po stopniowym akceptowaniu nowego stanu bycia oraz przybrania swojego prawdziwego imienia, Daisy zaangażowała się w pomoc nowym Nieludziom poznać ich nowo odkryte zdolności i dać do zrozumienia, że mogą coś zmienić wspólnie z T.A.R.C.Z.Ą. W związku z tym, stała się bardziej emocjonalna, gdy widziała swoich pobratymców umieszczanych w hipostazie, traktowanych jako ofiary choroby lub prześladowanych przez innych. Wydawać by się mogło, że stało się to bezpośrednią przyczyną wypracowania w jej osobowości bezwzględnych skłonności, które wykazała, gdy przesłuchiwała podejrzanego zwolennika Watchdogs, zastraszając go przy pomocy swoich mocy. Twierdziła przy tym, że Watchdogs i ich zwolennicy wyzbyli się swoich praw obywatelskich, gdy zaczęli szerzyć nienawiść wobec Nieludzi. Po wyzwoleniu się spod kontroli Hive'a, Daisy zaczęła odczuwać wstręt do samej siebie i obwiniała się o wszystkie czyny, do wykonania których zmusił ją mroczny Nieczłowiek. Nieugięcie sądziła, że powinna zostać ukarana za to, co zrobiła i nie chciała słuchać przebaczenia od innych. Była nawet gotowa popełnić samobójstwo, spełniając wizję Charlesa Hintona dotyczącą śmierci jednego z członków T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Próbie odebrania sobie życia zapobiegła śmierć Lincolna, który poświęcił się z Daisy. Trauma po utracie ukochanego mężczyzny w połączeniu z druzgocącymi skutkami długotrwałego przebywania pod kontrolą Hive'a spowodowały, że dziewczyna zdecydowała się opuścić T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i działać na własną rękę jako Quake. Umiejętności Moce Daisy jest nieczłowiekiem, który osiągnął szczyt swojego genetycznego potencjału po przejściu przez proces terrigenezy, który obdarował ją także nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. thumb|Daisy manipuluje drganiami w cząsteczkach wody * Manipulacja wibracjami – Po przejściu terrigenezy, Daisy zyskała zdolności manipulowania i zwiększania wibracji, które mogą powodować skutki, takie jak trzęsienia ziemi oraz fale uderzeniowe. Według Gordona i Jiaying, dziewczyna jest w stanie wyczuć i dopasować się do energii drgań wszystkiego, co znajduje się wokół niej. Wibracje są ściśle połączone z rytmem serca Daisy, dlatego łatwo może stracić kontrolę nad mocą, gdy jej tętno wzrasta. Ciało dziewczyny jest w stanie wytrzymać proces wzmacniania i wyzwalania intensywnych fal wibracji, jednakże próbując forsować uwewnętrznianie mocy lub powstrzymywać swoje zdolności, Daisy może nadmiernie obciążyć swoje ciało, przez co zacznie otrzymywać obrażenia wewnętrzne, takie jak pękanie żył, łamanie się kości, czy inne poważne konsekwencje wstrzymywania silnych drgań. Gdy mocno skoncentruje się i skupi swoją energię, jej moce wzrastają do tego stopnia, że potrafi stworzyć zarówno niewidzialne bariery jak i potężne ogłuszające podmuchy czystej siły. Po nauczeniu się kontrolowania swoich umiejętności dzięki Jiaying, Johnson zyskała większą swobodę w używaniu ich i nie traciła już nad nimi kontroli. Podczas szturmu na placówkę HYDRY, Daisy efektownie użyła swoich mocy, aby pokonać przeciwników, a następnie wykorzystała je, aby wznowić pracę serca Lincolna Campbella. W trakcie wojny przeciwko Nieludziom Johnson spowodowała, że pistolet atakującego ją mężczyzny eksplodował, a nieco później pokonała Melindę May potężnym wstrząsem. Użyła podmuchu wstrząsu ponownie podczas konfrontacji z Jiaying i za jego pomocą zepchnęła Quinjet wypełniony kryształami terrigenu do oceanu, mimo że jej energia życiowa została w większym stopniu wchłonięta przez Jiaying. Kilka miesięcy po wojnie, Daisy nauczyła się projektować swoje fale wstrząsowe w bardziej skupiony sposób, dzięki czemu mogła wysłać pojazd w powietrze. Opanowała również zdolność, dzięki której jest w stanie niszczyć obiekty, co ukazała podczas pierwszego spotkania z Lashem, gdy roztrzaskała podłogę nad wrogiem i posłała go piętro niżej. Ponieważ dźwięk to wibracje cząsteczek powietrza, Daisy jest wrażliwa na dźwięki, których inni ludzie nie mogą usłyszeć. Na przykład, gdy Monolit został aktywowany w zamku w Anglii, dziewczyna słyszała wysokie dźwięki, których nie odbierała cała reszta zespołu. Gdy znajdowała się pod kontrolą Hive'a, Daisy stała się mniej powściągliwa w stosunku do używania swoich mocy w niszczycielski i śmiertelny sposób. Zabiła Gideona Malicka, miażdżąc jego czaszkę falami uderzeniowymi, a później wywołała ogromne trzęsienie ziemi, które ciężko uszkodziło Plac zabaw. Od czasu infekcji przez Hive'a, do czasu uwolnienia spod jego wpływów przez Lasha, Johnson używała swoich mocy, by ograniczyć oddychanie Fitzowi, połamać kości i złamać kręgosłup jednemu z Żniwiarzy Kree, a także próbowała wysadzić serce Macka przez spowodowanie małego trzęsieni ziemi w jego ciele. Podczas walki z Hive'em, wykazała się większą biegłością w korzystaniu ze swojej mocy w walce w zwarciu. Po opuszczeniu T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Johnson zwiększyła poziom kontroli nad swoimi kompetencjami do tego stopnia, że była w stanie wykorzystać fale uderzeniowe do stworzenia odrzutu, który uniósł ją w powietrze. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Wkrótce. Zdolności * Umiejętności hakerskie – Daisy jest znakomitą hakerką komputerową, posiadającą szeroki zakres kontaktów dzięki przynależności do Fali przypływu. Na wielu misjach, umiejętności te wykorzystywane były do zbierania danych wywiadowczych oraz interpretacji plików. Phil Coulson przydzielił ją do zadania związanego z Jasnowidzem, bo twierdził, że dziewczyna „widzi rzeczy w wyjątkowy sposób” i jest ekspertem w rozpoznawaniu wzorców i analizowaniu ich, innymi słowy, Daisy dostrzega i wybiera wzorce, których inni nie zauważają. * Umiejętności złodziejskie – Daisy posiada również zdolności złodziejskie, dzięki którym jest w stanie wykonać kradzież kieszonkową, nie zostając wykrytą. Zademonstrowała tą zdolność, kiedy niepostrzeżenie ukradła Mike'owi Petersonowi prawo jazdy, a także skradła włoskiemu konduktorowi pęk kluczy. Po zdradzie Warda, agentka May została nowym O.P. Skye i rozpoczęła z nią trening na agenta polowego. Dziewczyna wyszkolona została przez Melindę, a dodatkowo nauczyła się zachowywać zimną krew i zdrowy rozsądek w trakcie intensywnych sytuacji. * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Początkowo Daisy wahała się, co do używania broni palnej podczas misji, jednak niepewność tą ustąpiła, gdy przeszła wnikliwe szkolenie pod okiem Melindy. Potrafi przyjąć odpowiednią pozycję i celnie strzelić do celu, tak jak zrobiła to, gdy strzeliła do Carla Creela z wyrzutni pocisków elektrycznych lub do Donnie'ego Gilla ze snajperki. Dzięki imponującym umiejętnościom w połączeniu z walką na krótki dystans i treningowi taktycznemu, Skye była w stanie pokonać kilku agentów HYDRY jedynie za pomocą pistoletu. * Umiejętności bojowe – Daisy została wyszkolona w walce wręcz przez swojego oficera prowadzącego, którym początkowo był Grant Ward, a następnie Melinda May. Dzięki treningowi była w stanie podjąć walkę z Agentką 33, której zdolności bojowe porównywalne były do zdolności samej May. Po dalszym szkoleniu, Daisy nauczyła się rozbrajać i pokonywać doświadczonych agentów w walce. Wykazała się swoimi imponującymi umiejętnościami, które w połączeniu z precyzyjną celnością i taktyczną wiedzą umożliwiły jej pokonanie kilku agentów HYDRY w krótkim okresie czasu. W trakcie rozpoczęcia wojny z Nieludźmi, mogła bez trudu pokonać żołnierza T.A.R.C.Z.Y., a nawet stanąć do walki przeciwko Melindzie i przez pewien czas dorównywać jej. Później, w czasie kulminacyjnego momentu konfliktu, była w stanie pokonać dwóch z pięciu duplikatów Alishy, mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga. Rok po zostaniu agentką, Daisy była jedyną członkinią T.A.R.C.Z.Y., zaraz obok Melindy, która była w stanie walczyć z pokojem pełnym agentów HYDRY w pojedynkę. Zdołała przez krótką chwilę dorównać w starciu Żniwiarzowi Kree, a przy pomocy swoich mocy pokonała go. Walczyła również łeb w łeb z Hive'em, który posiadał zdolności bojowe Warda, który w boju dorównywał agentce May i Bobbi Morse. Johnson coraz częściej zaczęła wykorzystywać w walce w zwarciu kombinacje swoich zdolności sztuk walki z kompetencjami opartymi na wibracjach. * Umiejętności szpiegowskie – Daisy jest biegła w oszukiwaniu i zwodzeniu innych. Zdołała oszukać Warda, który wyjawił jej wszystkie informacje na temat jej ojca, po czym został aresztowany przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i przeniesiony do aresztu Christiana Warda. Była również w stanie zinfiltrować przyjęcie na Malcie organizowane przez Iana Quinna, używając do tego swoich znajomości z Falą przypływu. * Umiejętności taktyczne – Daisy nauczyła się oceniać poziom zagrożenia sytuacji, w której się znajduje. Gdy wchodzi do pomieszczenia skanuje je w poszukiwaniu możliwych dróg ucieczki, próbuje dowiedzieć się jaki typ uzbrojenia posiadają przeciwnicy, a nawet próbuje oceniać zachowania i umiejętności osób, które znajdują się w jej otoczeniu. Ward skomentował zdobyte przez nią umiejętności, gdy przyprowadził ją do teatru Ponce de León i stwierdził, że był pod wrażeniem tego, czego nauczyła ją May. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Jericho 941 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Smith & Wesson Model 910 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Beretta 92FS – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Glock 26 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet kompaktowy Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet FN Five-seveN – Wkrótce. * Karabin Nemesis Arms Vanquish – Wkrótce. * Pistolet maszynowy HK MP5 – Wkrótce. * Usypiacz – Wkrótce. * I.C.E.R. – Wkrótce. * Wyrzutnia pocisków elektrycznych – Wkrótce. * Strzelba z toporem – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Rękawice tłumiące moce – Wkrótce. * Metalowe rękawice – Wkrótce. * Kombinezon – Wkrótce. * Okulary rozpraszania wstecznego – Wkrótce. * Bransoleta namierzająca – Wkrótce. * Taśma obezwładniająca – Wkrótce. * Urządzenie do kontroli Nieludzi – Wkrótce. * Serum Stonogi – Wkrótce. Pojazdy * Furgonetka – Wkrótce. Relacje Występy Ciekawostki * W komiksach Marvela, Daisy Johnson znana jest jako Quake i jest agentką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. oddaną Nickowi Fury'emu, a także jest liderką drużyny Secret Warriors. Zyskała zdolności manipulacji wibracjami po eksperymentach, które przeprowadzał na niej jej ojciec Calvin Zabo. ** W komiksach, Daisy była agentką 10 poziomu, który osiągnęła w wieku 17 lat. W filmowym uniwersum Marvela jej odpowiedniczka uzyskała jedynie poziom 1, zanim organizacja porzuciła koncepcję poziomów dostępu, gdy kobieta miała 25 lat. * Specyfik GH.325 nie wpłynął negatywnie na Skye, ponieważ kobieta jest Nieczłowiekiem – rasą ludzi zmodyfikowanych przez obcych z gatunku Kree, których krew wykorzystywana była do stworzenia serum. * Skye i Jemma ustaliły, że ich hasłem bezpieczeństwa podczas kodowanych rozmów będzie słowo „męska depilacja”. * Skye jest fanką serii o Harry'm Potterze, albo posiada co najmniej dobrą wiedzę ogólną na jej temat. * Pod koniec odcinka „Jedno z nas”, zdolności Skye spowodowały, że jej przedramiona zaczęły pokrywać się licznymi siniakami, a jej kości łamały się. Skutki te zmusiły ją do noszenia specjalnych rękawiczek stworzonych ze sprężonej mikrofibry, które redukowały intensywność jej wibracji. Rękawice te są nawiązaniem do komiksowych rękawic, które Quake nosi w głównym uniwersum Marvel Comics. * Skye wydaje się cierpieć na hipermobilność stawów w palcach u dłoni. * Skye przyszła na świat w 1988 roku, który według jej ojca jest chińskim rokiem smoka. * Zgodnie z przepowiednią Rainy, pewnego dnia Skye będzie przywódczynią Nieludzi. * Daisy Johnson jest pierwszym Nieczłowiekiem, który wprowadzony został do Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Aktorka Parisa Fakhri brała udział w castingu do roli Skye. * Daisy Johnson występuje w grze wideo „Lego Marvel's Avengers” jako grywalna postać. Dostępna jest po pobraniu i ukończeniu dodatku „''The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level & Character Pack''”. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Nieludzie Kategoria:0-8-4 Kategoria:Członkowie Fali przypływu Kategoria:Konsultanci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Członkowie Tajnych Wojowników Kategoria:Przywódcy T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY (Platforma) Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (Platforma) Kategoria:Użytkownicy GH.325 Kategoria:Użytkownicy serum Stonogi Kategoria:Lista Kategoria:Poziom 1 Kategoria:Poziom niebieski Kategoria:Samozwańczy stróże prawa Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Glenna Talbota